<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First Time by MrsAlwaysWrite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27611416">First Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsAlwaysWrite/pseuds/MrsAlwaysWrite'>MrsAlwaysWrite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Last Kingdom (TV), The Warrior Chronicles | The Saxon Stories - Bernard Cornwell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, Outdoors kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:29:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27611416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsAlwaysWrite/pseuds/MrsAlwaysWrite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I want Finan to take my virginity."</p>
<p>As soon as the words left my mouth, I realized it was probably not wise to announce my intention so blatantly. </p>
<p>Gisela stood in the room that I just burst into. The basket on her hip all but forgotten as she stared at me like I had announced I was the new king of Wessex. </p>
<p>Which was ridiculous. I would much rather be an emperor.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Finan (The Last Kingdom)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>First Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was my contribution for the Finan Thirst Fest on tumblr. </p>
<p>I blame those lovely people for this....</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>"I want Finan to take my virginity."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As soon as the words left my mouth, I realized it was probably not wise to announce my intention so blatantly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gisela stood in the room that I just burst into. The basket on her hip all but forgotten as she stared at me like I had announced I was the new king of Wessex. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Which was ridiculous. I would much rather be an emperor. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Y/n…."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I know!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands up in the air. "It's stupid but I don't know what else to do. And why would he willingly want to lie with me? Christ and all his saints, this will never work." Tears welled in my eyes, blinding me. I stomped over to a nearby chair and sat down, furiously scrubbing the waterworks away. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I could hear Gisela set the basket down to come over and take the chair next to mine. She silently rubbed soothing circles on my back, allowing me the time to try and control my emotions from my outburst. It was in moments like this I thanked God that Uhtred was lord of Coccham. Gisela had become the older sister I never had but always wanted. I was unsure where I would be if she was not in my life. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finally I nodded, a last sniffle and eye wipe, to let her know I was done crying. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She kept her arm around me, voice soft as she spoke. "What has happened? I thought you were waiting until marriage."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Father said last night, if I don't...um, if I don't find someone by the end of the year. He will, he's going to...ugh, he'll arrange a marriage for me. Said I am old enough and he is tired of waiting on me...he thinks I'll never marry if a match is not made."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, my dear." She wrapped her arms around me, head pressed to mine. "I am so sorry. I thought your father promised to let you choose your husband."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I shrugged, wrapping my arms around her. She always gave the best hugs in my opinion. Then again, I was slightly biased. "I guess he changed his mind."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Why Finan? And why now?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm never going to find anyone from now until the end of the year. So next year I'll most likely be married off to some stranger...and before that I want to enjoy...the errr...marriage bed. I have heard so many women talk about their marital duty and how their husbands treat them. And, oh Christ forgive me, but I want to enjoy it at least once before...you know. I listen to you and some of the whores and I want to…"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Y/n, there is nothing wrong with that desire. I hope your husband will one day treat you as well as mine does. That it can be a pleasure for the both of you and not a duty."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I have heard the way Uhtred treats you, and both of you are <em>loud</em>."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She laughed. "What can I say? We bring each other pleasure." Leaning back to look at me, she raised an eyebrow. "But why Finan?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I blushed, picking at invisible lint on my dress. "Um, well, he just….um…"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You have had a crush on him for years now."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What?! I….no…." My voice drifted off. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She stared at me, silently begging me to try and deny it again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Fine. Yes. He's the only one that makes me feel… whatever this is." I gulped and hurriedly spoke the next part. "Plus, I heard from a couple of the whores in Wintanceaster he knows a way around a woman's body."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That statement sent Gisela cackling like a madwoman.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Stop it! I'm serious." I shoved her lightly, fighting my own smile. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I know, I know." Finally when she stopped laughing, she turned fully to face me, taking my hands in hers. "Are you sure about this?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I thought about how I laid awake all last night, dried tears staining my cheeks after my argument with my father. How helpless and hopeless I felt. That my future was no longer in my own hands. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But this. This I could control. This I wanted. For one last time, I could feel this pleasure others spoke of before my body belonged to someone else. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes." I stated with all the conviction I could muster. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She grinned. "Ok. How can I help?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And this was why I dearly loved her. "I don't know what to do. Do I seduce him? Or do I just ask him? Is there an etiquette to this? Oh, I've never tried to seduce anyone before. This is going to fail. I know it."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, I don't think it'll take much to seduce him." She tapped a finger on her lips while thinking. "How do you feel about being outside?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What?!" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"He may have drunkenly confessed to Uhtred once about how he has a…. thing for sex outdoors...but it never happens since the whores are usually in the brothel."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I gulped. The thought of doing… well <em>that</em> outdoors scared me but if it was the encouragement he needed then I guess I could try. "Ah, alright."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah, sure. I mean, as long as no one sees us, I guess."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A Cheshire smile on her lips, she leaned forward, voice low. "Ok, so here's what you are going to do…."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*****</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Oh God. Oh God. Oh God.</em> Why had I ever thought I could do this? I felt like I was vibrating out of my skin with nervousness and embarrassment. This was the stupidest thing I had ever done. What I should do was march back to the Lord's hall in Coccham, find Gisela and tell her I was never taking her advice ever again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Y/n!" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I stiffened initially when I heard his voice. This was so stupid. He would never agree to this. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Smoothing out the fabric of my dress for the hundredth time in the past ten minutes, I tried to stand poised and confident. Though if anyone looked at me, they could easily see through the facade. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Y/n?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Over here!” I called back, amazed my voice did not sound like a squeaking mouse. </p>
<p>I could hear his footsteps through the underbrush of the forest. I had chosen a spot that was relatively flat and underneath a large tree….and away from the main trail. The sounds of his footsteps approaching echoed in my chest. Coming closer and closer. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He came around the large bush, looking like heaven and sin all wrapped up in one. The lacing on the front of his tunic was loose, providing a tantalizing tease to his muscular chest. Those soft, brown eyes lit up when they caught sight of me, a cheeky smile on his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Y/n? Is everythin' alright? Gisela said ya needed help with-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I quickly loosened the lacing on my dress, and shrugged it off. The feeling of the fabric pooling around my feet felt so scandalous. Which I guess it kind of was. The cooling evening air caressed my skin, causing goosebumps to break out. It took all of my willpower to not try and cover my nakedness with my arms since well, nakedness was the point of this. Right?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Um, y/n... what...what are ya doin'?" His gaze jumped around like a frightened rabbit, meeting my eyes then drifting down to my body then back up, only to slip again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I want you, Finan." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His eyes widened as they met mine once again. His hands clenched and unclenched as he stared, though he made no move to move closer. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I want…" I took a deep breath. "I need you… to be my first."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He loudly choked on air. Crossing his arms over his chest, he rubbed a hand over his mouth, still eyeing me in disbelief.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Words exploded out of my mouth, my stupid rational ensuing. Internally I begged forgiveness from Gisela. All her hard work of trying to teach me to be seductive flying out the window. "I'm sorry. If you don't want to, that's fine. We can...we can just pretend this never happened. I just thought, well. I've always heard a woman's first time hurts and I'm so scared of that. And you're so... I thought, um, I thought you'd be kind about it. But this... I'm sorry. I'll just…" My words trailed off awkwardly. At that point I could not help myself and wrapped an arm around my chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He gawked at me, eyes shifting from my gaze to tracing my body then the ground and back up. With a sigh, he silently took a couple steps closer. "Are ya sure ya want me? I'm not a good man."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I don't… I don't want a good man, right now. I want you, Finan."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He closed his eyes, a mix between a groan and growl slipping from his throat. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A warmth pooled in my belly at the sound. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He opened his eyes and moved closer. Something blazed in his eyes I had never witnessed before in a man. He stopped just in front of me. His hand tenderly stroking my cheek as he held my gaze. "Are ya sure? I don't want ya to feel forced."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I am sure."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And... being outside?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I blushed, staring at his chest before looking back up. “I heard a rumor...you liked it. Outside that is.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Damn ya, Uhtred.” His messy hair danced as he shook his head. His other hand landed on my shoulder, thumb tracing my collarbone. "Have ya been kissed before?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I snorted. "I'm a virgin, not a nun."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He chuckled before lowering his head, lips almost on mine. "If ya need to stop, at any time, ya just say. Aye?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes." I breathed out, my eyelids drifting shut on their own accord. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then his lips landed on mine with a passionate hunger. One of his hands traced my curves making me shiver at the touch. I gripped his tunic like my life depended on it. Well, at least my ability to stand. His touch was magic, his lips casting a spell that drew me to him like a moth to the flame. My mouth opened for him only to be plundered by that talented tongue of his. I whimpered at the sensation, roughly shoving my hands through his hair I had admired for so long. His beard scratched my face but instead of hurting, I liked the roughness against my skin in contrast to his soft lips. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly he picked me up, his hands grasping my ass. My legs automatically wrapped around him, making him groan. His lips still moved against mine, never allowing me to escape for air. Though if I had to choose air or him, I would gladly choose him every time. Did I mention how he tasted like the best kind of sin?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>To my surprise, he laid me gently on the blanket I had placed on the ground prior to his arrival. Because no matter what Gisela said, I did not want grass stains on my ass. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Mo chroí." He murmured, reverently. Eyes scanning my body like a man dying of hunger and being handed the keys to a banquet. "Are ya sure?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Please…"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ya are too good for me." He whispered as if to himself. He sat up, hovering over me for a minute. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mentally, I prepared for the pain to come I had heard about. I closed my eyes, willing myself to stay calm. He would not hurt me. I knew that. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>What I did not expect was to feel his mouth suddenly in between my legs. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>My eyes flew open. "What….?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Shhh. Hold still." He winked at me before lowering his face back down. His tongue licked a line along my slit, earning a long moan from me that sounded like it came all the way from my toes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As he worked me, both with his tongue and soon his fingers, I could feel something growing in my belly. Something I had never felt before. My skin felt flushed, my lungs struggled to fill up fully. Sounds escaped my mouth I did not know were even possible. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I can't...I don't...oh! Finan!" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He thrust once more inside of me with his tongue and his nimble fingers touched the spot at the apex of my legs. At the synchronized sensation, the heat building in me broke, flooding me with a blinding pleasure. My eyes rolled back, my hands fisting the blanket loosened. I swear I could not move even if I tried. Slowly awareness came back to me and I opened my eyes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What...what was that?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He laughed, kneeling between my spread legs. Lowering himself over my body again, his rough voice seemed to somehow deepen even more. "Christ, ya are beautiful." He crooned. His lips brushed over mine and it felt like sipping out of a cool stream on a hot day. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Do ya still want me to...be ya first?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes." I answered automatically. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He stood up, pulling his tunic off in one swift move and dropping his leggings in the next. My eyes greedily trailed over his body, admiring his strong chest and arms, a few scars noticeable but never deterred from how handsome he was. Then I got my first glimpse at his manhood and gulped. How was <em>that</em> supposed to fit inside me?! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He must have noticed my gaze and hesitation. "Dinna worry, it'll fit."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ok…"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Close ya eyes." He commanded, kneeling between my legs. I obeyed, feeling my previous fear creeping back in and dissipating the residual pleasure. <em>Oh God, this is it. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>A moment later I could feel him rubbing his cock along my entrance, still swollen and wet from his mouth and tongue. It sent sparks rushing through me. My fists clenched the blanket under me once again, either to ground myself or keep myself from whimpering at the feel, I was not sure. Slowly he entered, stretching me in ways I never had before. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Don't tense." He groaned. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>My eyes opened on their own accord to watch him above me. In the fading light, he looked like a fallen angel above me, pupils blown wide but a soft look on his face. I trusted him not to hurt me. Well, more than it would. Stilling his movements, one of his hands moved to my breast, fondling it and tweaking my nipple. I gasped at the sensation, my body arching into his touch on its own accord. When he continued to caress and fondle, the whimper I had been holding back slipped out. He played my body like an instrument, bringing the warmth back into my blood, erasing the fear and replacing it with pleasure. So slowly he continued to slide into me. The mixture of pain and pleasure made me writhe underneath him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Breathe, mo ghrá, breathe."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I sucked in a lungful of air and he slammed the rest of the way in. I cried out, digging my nails into his arms which caged me underneath him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ya alright? Do I need to stop?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I shook my head, a tear slipping down my cheek. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He caressed my cheek while his other hand gripped my hip. "The worst is over, I promise. Do ya trust me?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ye...yes."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Next thing I knew, I was flying through the air as he rolled us over. When I opened my eyes, I straddled his lap. He lay beneath me, somehow his cock still inside of me. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Do what feels good, aye." He swallowed hard, his hands on my hips keeping me upright. “Ya are in control.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Unsure of myself, I rolled my hips hesitantly, thinking back to <em>suggestions</em> Gisela had given me. Immediately a sinful moan fell from his lips, those soft brown eyes closing as if overcome by the sensation. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Fuck, ya feel so good. So tight. I always knew ya feel like heaven." He said, voice sounding strangled. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I moved again, lifting up on my knees experimentally and dropping back down on him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Fuck!!" He yelled. His hands caressed my bare skin, touching me everywhere. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>That heat was building again within me, singing through my veins. There was also a feeling of power growing right along with it. Seeing this proud warrior under me, quaking and moaning, a few curses intermixed, because of what I did to him. The power I had over him in this moment. I liked it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I shifted, rolling my hips once more. A shot of fire slammed into me and I gasped. Hesitantly I tried the movement again and was hit again. My back arched, eyes closing on their own accord. All my nerves were alight; while my brain felt muddled, only focusing on the heat strengthening and the pleasure I could practically taste on my tongue. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Finan…" I moaned. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Keep going, mo ghrá. FUCK! Don't stop."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>My hands braced on his chest; I allowed the heat to build into an inferno inside of me. It threatened to devour me, swallow me whole and turn my body to ash...and I would willingly let it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The lewd sounds coming from both of our mouths, the slapping of skin, the encouragement falling from Finan's lips, all of it spurred me on. His hands gripped my waist with an almost bruising strength helping steady me as I rode him. The pleasure building within me, I could see it mirrored on his face….and it drove me higher. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finally, the fire consumed me and I screamed as the fiery wave rolled over me, burying me in its flames. My mind blanked out with the heat and pleasure coursing through my veins. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When my eyes finally cracked open, cheat heaving in a fight to restart my heart and lungs, my gaze locked on the face below me. Finan laid there, head tilted back slightly, eyes half-lidded with the most blissed-out, sated expression I had ever seen. Heavens above, I had always thought he was attractive. But this… he looked divine. His eyes met mine and a smile teased his lips. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Feeling quite boneless, I slumped down next to him, feeling something sticky and wet between my thighs. "Is...is it always like that?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No. No, it’s not." He leaned on his side, gazing down at me with something akin to awe. Silently, he brushed back the hair that had slipped over my face. "Ya are...somethin' else, y/n."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I blushed at the intimacy of the moment and compliment. Which was weird compared to what we were just doing. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So... what happens now? I mean, you can go if you want to. I don't think I can move though."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He laughed, then rolled on top of me, caging me once again to the ground. "If ya think I'm lettin' ya get away after that…" He stole a bruising kiss from me, my blood beginning to sing already at the feeling of his lips on mine once again.  "Do ya trust me?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I nodded whole-heartedly, biting my bottom lip in anticipation. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Fuck, ya innocence will be the death of me, mo chroí." He growled then buried his head against my neck, licking and kissing his way down. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sounds of the forest around us drown out our moans and cries. The evening sunlight slipped through the trees to cast us in both light and shadow. We mapped and explored each other's bodies thoroughly. Relishing on the erotic noises we could draw from one another. The lusty haze held us captive until we finally lay side by side covered in sweat and the moon above us. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I needed to remember to thank Gisela for her advice after all. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>